Die Nacht der Nächte
by Avalya Blake
Summary: Ein Treffen unter Freunden und ein bisschen zu viel "warme Milch". Was so alles passieren kann, wenn man zu viel Alkohol zu sich genommen hat! [eine Gronkh/Sarazar-Story]


_Kurze Info: Diese Story hatte ich schon einmal online, aber es hat mir überhaupt nicht mehr gefallen und es war so schlecht geschrieben, also hab ich einiges umgeschrieben. Jetzt ist es fast doppelt so lang geworden :D_

**Die Nacht der Nächte**

_Gronkhs Facebook Status vom 5.7.2012:_

„Nein, nein, wir bleiben nicht lange!"  
"Ach was, wir trinken nicht viel, höchstens n'Schlückchen!"

„Wollen nur kurz was besprechen!"

… und vier sehr kurze Stunden später konnte keiner mehr geradeaus gucken und wir waren alle die besten Freunde der Welt :D

_4.7.2012:_ Endlich war es soweit! Meine zwei Freunde und ich hatten es geschafft, das Geld für den Urlaub in Deutschland zusammenzukratzen. Die vielen Arbeitsstunden hatten sich gelohnt! Wir waren seit fast einem Jahr sehr gut mit Gronkh und Sarazar befreundet und nun bekamen wir die Gelegenheit, uns mit jenen zu treffen. Wie der Zufall es so wollte, kamen wir eigentlich durch private Nachrichten zueinander. Da glaubt man eigentlich, dass die zwei Youtuber all die Nachrichten nur oberflächlich durchlasen, aber dem war nicht so! Mit jeder neuen Nachricht wurde unsere Freundschaft stärker und so kamen wir an den Punkt, an dem wir heute sind.

Jeder von uns freute sich schon so sehr auf das Zusammentreffen. Fast jeden Tag meldete sich unser Freund entweder über Skype oder im Facebook-Chat und erzählte uns, was er uns dann in seinem Städtchen Köln zeigen wolle. Das ganze Warten war fast schon unerträglich!

Nach einer sehr langen und recht ruhigen Fahrt erreichten wir schließlich den Bahnhof, wo Gronkh und Sarazar bereits hinter Sonnenbrillen versteckt auf uns warteten. Kein Wunder, denn Fans waren bekanntlich überall und man war nie vor ihnen sicher. Besonders diese zwei. Kaum waren wir ausgestiegen begrüßten uns die zwei Freunde mit einer herzlichen Umarmung und jeder freute sich. Das darauf folgende Gespräch verlief wie üblich: Wie war die Fahrt? Wie geht es euch? Wie lange wart ihr unterwegs? Und so weiter.

Vor dem Hauptbahnhof riefen wir uns dann ein Taxi, welches recht bald ankam und uns zu unserem nahegelegenen Hotel brachte, das nicht weit von Gronkhs Wohnung entfernt war, was ja nicht schlecht sein konnte. Ich konnte mich übrigens auch daran erinnern, als die zwei einmal von einem verwirrten Taxifahrer erzählt hatten, weshalb ich insgeheim zu beten begann, dieser soll doch bitte klar bei Verstand sein. Es kam ja dazu, dass meine Freunde und ich uns kaum auskannten in dieser großen Stadt und so war ich sehr dankbar, dass Erik und Valentin mit uns mitfuhren.

Freundlicherweise halfen uns unsere beiden Freunde mit den Koffern als wir vor dem großen Hotel ankamen, damit wir so schnell wie möglich mit der Sightseeing-Tour beginnen konnten. Die beiden freuten sich fast schon wie kleine Kinder zu Weihnachten wodurch wir kaum Zeit hatten, überhaupt einen genaueren Blick in die momentane Bleibe zu werfen. Eigentlich wollte ich so viele Erinnerungsfotos wie möglich zu machen…

Wie dem auch sei, eilten wir sofort zum nächsten Taxi und sausten auch schon davon. Gronkh meinte, es gäbe so vieles zu sehen und zu bestaunen, weswegen wir auch so im Stress waren. Sie gaben uns aber die Möglichkeit, alles mehr oder weniger genau zu betrachten. Köln war wirklich eine sehr schöne Stadt und die Menschen hier waren sehr freundlich. Ich war so froh, dass der Speicher von meiner Kamera sehr groß war, denn ich hatte selten so viele Fotos gemacht. Einige Gruppenfotos mussten natürlich auch dazu. Erik und Valentin schnitten auch witzige Grimassen, weshalb wir sicher sehr viel zu lachen hatten, sobald wir wieder zu Hause waren. Aber daran wollten wir jetzt noch nicht denken. Vorerst galt es jede einzelne Minute zu genießen!

Zwischendurch gingen wir auch zu einem Griechen, bei dem die zwei Youtuber schon Stammgäste waren. Der Kellner dort freute sich wirklich sehr uns zu sehen und auch bei ihm begann eine neue Fragerunde: Wer sind denn eure Freunde? Wo kommen sie her? Und so weiter… Davon einmal abgesehen war das Essen sehr gut und auch die Getränke waren wirklich erfrischend. So kam es, dass wir ein bisschen länger blieben und auch dort jede Menge Spaß hatten, da wir dauernd in einem unterhaltsamen Gespräch vertieft waren.

Leider wurde es viel zu schnell dunkel und meiner Meinung nach war der Tag viel zu schnell vergangen… Doch als hätte Sarazar meine Gedanken gelesen, meinte er: „Diesen Tag sollten wir unbedingt gebührend mit ein paar Gläschen warmer Milch ausklingen lassen!"

Zu warmer Milch sagten wir natürlich nie nein!

So kam es, dass wir uns bald darauf in einem angesagten Club einfanden, in dem die Youtube Jungs oft den Freitag ausklingen ließen. Natürlich fragten wir auch nach Manuel, oder besser bekannt als Sargent Rumpel, aber dieser hatte leider zu tun und konnte nicht nachkommen. Er versprach aber, die Tage einmal etwas mit uns zu unternehmen. Eventuell hatten wir dann die Möglichkeit das Studio von LPT live zu sehen, was für uns auch ein großes Highlight wäre.

„Nein, nein, wir bleiben nicht lange!", rief Sarazar irgendwann durch die laut dröhnende Musik zu uns, denn wir wollten morgen früh die Sightseeing-Tour fortsetzen, soweit ich Erik verstanden hatte. Außerdem bemerkte ich, dass meine zwei Begleiter schon etwas müde aussahen, was eigentlich kein Wunder war, denn wir waren die ganze Zeit auf den Beinen. Trotz des langen Sitzens beim Griechen, konnten einem die Füße ganz schön schmerzen, wenn man dauernd die Straßen und Gassen auf und ab ging.

Die Zeit verging schneller als uns lieb war, da wir trotz der lauten Musik über vieles sprachen (soweit es die teilweise zu laute Musik zuließ) und gleichzeitig floss ein bisschen viel Alkohol, der sich leider zu spät bemerkbar machte… Denn vier „kurze" Stunden später beschlossen wir dann doch alle uns langsam auf dem Weg zurück ins Hotel zu machen. Lediglich Sarazar begleitete Grokh, da dieser über die Tage bei ihm blieb.

Doch eher zu unserem Unglück wollte Sarazar noch etwas weiterfeiern, genauso wie Gronkh und nach einer etwas längeren Diskussion an einer Kreuzung ließ ich mich dann doch noch dazu überreden, mit in ihre Wohnung zu kommen. Nur meine Freunde waren anderer Meinung, verabschiedeten sich und kehrten zum Hotel zurück.

Es war so schon schwer genug im leiten Alkoholismus gerade aus zu gehen, aber ich hatte nicht bedacht, dass sich die Wohnung von Erik im vierten Stock befand. Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass es ein Altbau war und aus diesem Grund kein Lift hatte. In der Wohnung von Gronkh angekommen, bemerkte ich, trotz meines Rausches, dass sich ein Rucksack im Eingangsbereich befand. Wie sich herausstellte, war es jener von Sarazar, weil er doch hier blieb. Ich musste es mir noch einmal in Erinnerung rufen, weil die „warme Milch" zu einem leichten Gedächtnisverlust führte. Da die vier Stockwerke etwas anstrengend waren, mussten wir drei erst einmal nach Luft schnappen. Wir schafften es dennoch uns die Schuhe am Eingangsbereich auszuziehen und nur so nebenbei bemerkt: Ich war etwas verwundert, wie ordentlich unser Gronkh eigentlich sein konnte.

Da es Sommer war, begaben wir uns auf den Balkon, nachdem wir wieder etwas Sauerstoff fangen konnten. Gronkh bot uns Plätze an (ich setzte mich Valentin direkt gegenüber) und torkelte anschließend in seine Küche um uns ein paar Getränke zu holen. Er hatte nicht genau erwähnt welche, also ließ ich mich überraschen. Ab und zu hörten wir ein Fluchen… Anscheinend machte sein Fuß Bekanntschaft mit einigen Ecken und Kanten auf dem Weg.

Sarazar lachte sich jedes Mal halbtot, was mich wiederum in einen Lachanfall ausbrechen ließ.

Nach langer Zeit schaffte es der bekannte Youtuber dann doch wieder auf dem Balkon, mit einer Kiste „warmer Milch", die ich anfangs skeptisch betrachtete… Na das konnte noch lustig werden…

Auch Sarazar wusste nicht recht war er davon halten sollte, aber ich meinte schließlich, dass es doch seine Idee war, noch ein bisschen „weiter zu feiern"…

Es kam, wie es kommen musste… Man hätte es wirklich vorhersehen können… Das Nächste an das ich mich erinnerte, war: Ich erwachte erst am nächsten Tag… in einem weichen Bett… mit einem höllischen Kater… Fast automatisch griff ich mich an den Kopf und musste einige Male blinzeln, bis sich meine Augen an die plötzliche Helle gewöhnen konnten.

Nach kurzem Überlegen kamen schließlich auch einige Bruchstücke der letzten Nacht wieder. Wir saßen auf dem Balkon mit Musik aus einem Handy und tranken recht viel… Und gingen irgendwann schlafen. Unsicher und leicht verwirrt blickte mich um. Es war schon hell und eine Uhr auf dem Nachttisch verriet mir, dass es bald Mittagessen geben sollte; jedoch bezweifelte ich, dass auch nur irgendjemand der beiden Freunde einen Finger krümmen wird um eben jenes vorzubereiten.

Ich setzte mich auf und sah mit Schreck, dass ich mich nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet in Gronkhs Bett befand. Was zum Teufel?! Wieder suchte ich angestrengt in meinen Erinnerungen etwas, das ich sicher bereuen würde, aber zu meiner Verwunderung war nichts zu finden… War also nichts gewesen? Auf jeden Fall war ich alleine und als ich mich neugierig umsah, konnte ich auch niemanden im Raum sehen. Auf dem Boden lag nicht nur mein Zeug, sondern auch Kleidungsstücke von jemand anderem und leere Bierflaschen… Die Balkontür war komplett offen.  
Ich konnte weder Gronkh, noch Sarazar sehen. Wo waren sie? Wie kam ich ins Bett und warum zum Teufel trug ich nur noch meine Unterwäsche?

Ich malte mir bereits das Schlimmste aus und wusste nicht, wie ich mich fühlen sollte… Ich beschloss mich wieder hinzulegen, denn mit Kopfschmerzen konnte ich schlecht denken… Aber egal wie sehr ich mein Hirn anstrengte: Ich bin alleine zu Bett gegangen und mir war so warm als ich dies tat… Gronkh und Sarazar waren weit und breit nicht in meiner Nähe.

Kurze Zeit später konnte ich ein gequältes Jammern hören, was mich sofort aufhorchen ließ. Es kam vom Balkon. Neugierig blickte ich in die besagte Richtung und es dauerte nicht lange, da tauchte Sarazar auf der Schwelle auf. Er hielt sich etwas geknickt am Rahmen fest und sah sich um, um sich ebenfalls ein Bild vom Chaos im Raum zu machen.

Ich setzte mich wieder langsam auf und sagte leise: „Guten Morgen…"

Er sah mich anfangs verwirrt an, aber nickte. Anscheinend verschlug es ihm genauso die Sprache. Er hatte sein weißes Hemd nicht mehr an, das er gestern noch trug, denn das lag auch auf dem Boden… Sollte mich das beunruhigen?

Doch dann fand er die Sprache wieder und fragte: „Weißt du, was gestern vor sich ging…?"

Ich verneinte und fragte: „Bist du schon länger wach?"

„Nein! Ich bin gerade erst auf dem BODEN aufgewacht! Und das auf dem BALKON!", sagte er aufgeregt, doch er lachte. Ja, das war wirklich witzig, weswegen ich auch lachen musste.

Ich konnte mir die Frage nicht verkneifen: „Was hat dich denn dazu veranlasst, die Nacht auf dem Balkon zu verbringen?"

Daraufhin begann er zu überlegen. „Ach ja! Genau! Ich hab die Balkontür nicht gefunden… Und als ich dachte, ich hätte sie gefunden, war sie abgeschlossen… dachte ich zumindest…"

Nun konnte ich mich kaum halten vor Lachen. Auch Sarazar stimmte mit ein. So dumm konnte doch keiner sein… Aber er hatte nun das Gegenteil bewiesen, dank dem lieben Alkohol.

Anscheinend hatte unser Lachen Tote erweckt, denn plötzlich kam ein mühsames Murren aus einem anderen Zimmer, was das Wohnzimmer sein musste. Also wandten wir unsere Blicke gespannt in diese Richtung.

Ein gequälter Gronkh betrat den Raum. Er sah ebenfalls sehr fertig aus, allerdings hatte er seine Kleidung noch komplett an, die aber sehr zerknittert war. Anscheinend hatte er damit geschlafen.

Auch er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, der dann fragend bei Sarazar, der inzwischen neben mir am Bett stand, und mir hängen blieb. Er schmunzelte und ich konnte mir genau denken warum… Ich hoffe allerdings nur, dass es nicht stimmte…

Dann sagte er: „Das hab' ich mir auch schon immer gewünscht… Eine schöne Frau in Unterwäsche in meinem Bett."

Ich sah ihn finster an und erwiderte: „Dir auch einen guten Morgen…" Sofort griff ich nach der Decke und bedeckte mich selbst wieder.

Sarazar schmunzelte.

„Alter mir brummt der Schädel!", jammerte Gronkh und griff sich auf dem Kopf. Wir stimmten ihm zu.

Schließlich watete Sarazar vorsichtig durch den Raum zur gestrigen Bierkiste und stellte sie so hin, dass er darauf sitzen konnte. Gronkh tat es ihm gleich und holte einen Stuhl aus der Küche, um sich zu ihm zu setzen.

Ich nahm Sarazars Hemd vom Boden, weil es das Nächste war, das ich erreichen konnte und zog es mir schnell über um mich ebenfalls zu den beiden zu setzen und nahm dafür den Schreibtischsessel im Raum. Also saßen wir im großen Kreis beisammen und versuchten die letzte Nacht Revue passieren zu lassen.

„Ich dachte DU liegst in meinem Bett!", kam es dann von Gronkh, der seinen Freund verwundert ansah. Dieser reihte vor sich die leeren Flaschen auf, die er in Reichweite vorfand und antwortete: „Seh' ich wie eine Frau aus? Ich hab auf dem Balkon gepennt, du Depp!"

„Warum das?", fragte Gronkh lachend.

„Weil ich dachte du hättest mich rausgesperrt!"

„Aber die Tür war doch die ganze Nacht sperrangelweit offen!"

„Ja besoffen sieht die Sache anders aus!", musste Sarazar nun lachen.

Gronkh klatschte seine Hand auf die Stirn und konnte nun endgültig nicht mehr zu lachen aufhören. „… Oh Mann…"

Auch ich musste mir inzwischen die Tränen vom Lachen wegwischen.

Soweit es möglich war, klärte sich langsam alles auf und zu meiner großen Erleichterung war in der Nacht nichts geschehen. Einfach nur drei besoffene Freunde, die sich etwas merkwürdig benahmen!

THE END

_P.S.: Ich hoffe euch hat diese Geschichte gefallen ^^ _

_Nachdem ich den FB Status damals gelesen hab' ist mir das in den Sinn gekommen und musste es schreiben xD_

_Natürlich ist nichts von all dem wahr!_

_P.P.S.: Bitte vergesst nicht eine Review da zu lassen 3_


End file.
